meepandwhatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
E.T.
E.T. is a wanted intergalactic criminal who comes from space. He is currently paired with the infamous singer Rebecca Black and is Knux's greatest rival, having ruining his childhood with his scary as hell movie. He has a strong disliking to his much more beloved brother, Stone Cold E.T., whom he wants to kill. E.T. is also known to show up at parties, usually getting very drunk. Video Game Similar to his brother, E.T. also has his own video game, but it sucks horribly. It was developed by SEGA in cooperation with Capcom. After months of fighting over gameplay styles, they decided to make an original one together. The game was published around the time of E.T.'s movie for the Atari and it bombed horribly. Despite this, it's considered a huge part of gaming history and has spawned a series with spin offs, with the most recent release being a generic Farmville clone for iOS. History of E.T. Video Games E.T. games first spawned off in 1982, with a bootleg chinese clone of some game that was popular at the time, replacing the main character with E.T., but shortly after, Capcom and SEGA released a real E.T. game that bombed horribly. Despite this, the project made them millions and they decided to make two sequels called "E.T. Go Home" and "E.T. Phone Home". Both of these were released in the same year (1983), and were awful, rushed, and crappy. This game made SEGA and Capcom lose millions, so they sold the franchise off to Nintendo, and they sold it to Activision in 2001. Activision rebooted the series by remaking the first game for the Gameboy Advance system. This game not only sucked, but nobody even knew about it. With limited options, Activision quickly rebooted the series yet again with two games known as "E.T.: Digital Companion Version" and "E.T.: Escape From Planet Earth Version", where players can level up and raise E.T. by doing battles. These made enough money to fund the third version of the game, "E.T.: Cosmic Garden Version", as well as a spin off for the PS1 known as "E.T.: Interplanetery Mission", which bombed so hard it killed Activision, who sold the franchise off to Valve. With such a glorious IP as E.T. under their belt, Valve began making E.T. games for the glorious Master PC Race, but they never made a third game, causing fans to uproar. For the fan's happiness, a new company bought out the series to continue it. They announced two new games for the PS2 and Gamecube, but cancelled both. One last E.T. game was then made for the Gameboy Advance, and the series remained dead until 2012, where an iOS game nobody cares about was released. It is rumored a new HD next gen E.T. game may be in development and will be released sometime in 2016. CrappySpeak&Spell.jpg|E.T. Fantasy Module, 1982 CrappyAtariGame.jpg|E.T. Atari, 1982 CrappyAtariGame2.jpg|E.T. Go Home, 1983 CrappyAtariGame3.jpg|E.T. Phone Home, 1983 CrappyGBAGame.jpg|E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, 2001 CrappyGameBoyColorGame1.jpg|E.T. Digital Companion, 2001 CrappyGameboyColorGame2.jpg|E.T.: Escape From Planet Earth, 2001 CrappyPS1Game2.jpg|E.T.: Interplanetary Mission, 2002 CrappyGameBoyColorGame3.jpg|E.T.: Cosmic Garden, 2002 CrappyPCGame1.jpg|E.T.: Phone Away From Home, 2002 CrappyPCGame2.jpg|E.T.: Phone Home Adventure, 2002 CrappyGamecubeGame.jpg|E.T.: The Search For Dragora, 2002 CrappyPS2Game.jpg|E.T.: Return to the Green Planet, 2002 CrappyGBAGame2.jpg|E.T.: The Salerian Project, 2002 CrappyiOSGame.jpg|E.T. The Green Planet, 2012 Gallery E.T. Drowns.gif|E.T. Drowning Drunk E.T..gif|E.T. Drunk E.T. Ios Game.jpg|You thought I made that iOS Farmville shit up? Category:All Category:Characters Category:Dudes